


Une part d'elle dans le monde des dieux

by Nelja



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Bittersweet, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Fluff, Fpreg, Gods, No Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Te Fiti pense toujours à Moana et tente maladroitement de lui offrir des cadeaux.





	

Depuis que Te Fiti a retrouvé son coeur, elle ressent l'amour qu'elle porte aux êtres vivants différemment. Ses sentiments sont plus précieux maintenant qu'elle sait pouvoir les perdre. Plus douloureux, parfois, quand elle se rappelle le mal qu'elle a fait, quand elle pense à celui qu'elle aurait pu faire. Et moins paisible, moins harmonieux, quand elle pense à la jeune humaine qui lui a rapporté son coeur.

Elle ne pense pas tellement à Maui, qui le lui a pris. Elle lui en veut un peu, elle le comprend pourtant, et comme il est revenu elle lui pardonne toujours, même si elle a souvent besoin de recommencer. Mais Moana, l'autre personne qui a tenu son coeur entre ses mains - elle est différente. Elle était forte et douce et elle l'a comprise.

Et quand Te Fiti pense à elle, elle a envie de rire, mais aussi de partir très loin, et sur son corps les fleurs s'épanouissent et leur pollen s'envole au vent.

Mais Moana ne lui appartient pas. Personne n'appartient à personne, et cette humaine-là moins qu'une autre, car avant de l'avoir sauvée elle était déjà l'élue de l'Océan, et l'amie de Maui...

Comment va-t-elle, demande-t-elle un jour. Que devient-elle ?

Et les vagues lui murmurent à l'oreille, doucement, dans la langue que seuls les dieux peuvent comprendre : je pensais que tu ne demanderais jamais.

Et des petites marionnettes d'eau se mettent à danser, racontent une aventure de plus. L'Océan sait tout, se vante-t-il. Et puis, Moana, navigatrice, découvreuse de nouvelles îles, n'est jamais loin de lui.

* * *

Moana revient dans son île de naissance, une fois de plus. Elle n'y reste jamais longtemps, mais ne peut pas en demeurer longuement éloignée, non plus. Son père commence par l'accueillir avec les honneurs, lui marquant son admiration et son respect. Puis, quand ils sont seuls en famille, il la serre dans ses bras, et sa mère les rejoint, et elle se sent une enfant à nouveau.

Cela rend les choses encore plus embarrassantes quand sa mère lui pose _cette_ question en privé.

"Mais tu as dû y penser, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne regardes pas les enfants comme avant."

C'est vrai. Les enfants de l'île ne lui semblent plus partie de son devoir, maintenant. Ils sont juste des petites personnes. Quant à ceux qui grandissent sur les bateaux, dans ses expéditions, elle adore leur enseigner des choses. Ils ont on sentiment de la mer qui surpasse le sien.

"Tu sais comme ton père était déçu de ne pas avoir eu d'autre enfant." dit-elle. "Et il craint que sa lignée s'éteigne avec toi."

"Mais tu n'as pas épousé papa parce que vous vouliez des enfants, ou parce que Tala voulait des petits-enfants !" dit-elle.

"Non." dit la mère de Moana en souriant. "Et parmi les hommes avec qui tu as voyagés, ou ceux que tu as rencontrés sur d'autres îles, n'y en a-t-il aucun que tu attendrais ? Il est temps."

Elle secoue vivement la tête. Non, personne. Elle a des sujets qu'elle admire, des amis même. Mais pas cela.

"Tu peux adopter, alors." dit-elle, sans insister. "Il n'est personne qui ne sera pas honoré de te confier un de ses enfants. Ou si l'un d'entre eux, lors d'une expédition, se retrouve sans parents..."

"Cela n'arrivera pas !" s'exclama-t-elle avec vigueur.

Sa mère sourit. "Ton père a dit la même chose, à propos de cette île. Je suis très fière de vous deux."

Moana lui est reconnaissante de la comprendre, et pourtant, elle a du mal à s'endormir ce soir-là. Elle se demande si elle s'est trompée, si elle devrait chercher quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait épouser, ou si elle ne peut pas le comprendre, parce qu'elle est née pour l'aventure, l'océan, les bougonneries des demi-dieux et les sourires des déesses.

* * *

Je pourrais faire cela, pense Te Fiti, après que l'Océan lui a rapporté cette dernière conversation. Même avant qu'on lui vole son coeur, elle n'avait pas créé la vie depuis longtemps, se reposant, la regardant prospérer avec bienveillance. Mais ce n'est pas que le pouvoir lui manque, c'est juste qu'elle n'avait plus l'impression que c'était nécessaire.

Mais elle est toujours celle qui crée la vie, et elle pourrait lui donner un petit enfant à moitié dieu - elle voudrait tout lui donner - et elle rêve d'elle, sans dormir pourtant, car les dieux n'en ont pas besoin pour accéder au rêve.

* * *

L'expédition devrait bientôt repartir, et Moana tente de se rappeler depuis combien de lunes son sang n'a pas coulé. Sur mer elle garde le compte - elle sait que même si les requins sont un bon présage, il ne faut pas les provoquer avec l'idée d'une offrande si on n'a rien pour les nourrir.

En fait, elle tente juste de se convaincre que cela ne fait pas trop longtemps.

Elle voudrait aller voir sa mère, lui poser la question, mais après la conversation qu'elles ont eu, ses joues s'échauffent rien qu'à cette idée.

Alors elle s'échappe vers la mer, comme elle l'a si souvent fait.

"Grand-mère ?" appelle-t-elle d'une petite voix. "Quelqu'un ? Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends pas. J'ai peur. Je ne sais même pas si ma mère me croira."

Mais aucune raie manta ne vient à la surface de l'eau. Et puis, que pourrait-elle lui dire ?

* * *

Qu'ai-je fait, demande Te Fiti. Je croyais que c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Je croyais que ça lui ferait plaisir. Mais je me suis trompée. J'ai fait tout de travers.

"Les humains sont compliqués." approuvent les vagues de l'océan. "Est-ce que tu sais le temps qu'il a fallu pour que je la convainque de partir ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne comprend rien à ce que je dis ? Alors qu'elle en avait envie, pourtant ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle voulait ! Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas contente !"

Mais Te Fiti écoute à peine, perdue dans son désarroi. C'est exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait.

"Quand on y pense," médite l'Océan, "ce n'est pas que les humains. Les relations amoureuses sont compliquées en général. J'ai eu quelque chose avec la Nuit, et cela fait, quoi, des centaines d'années qu'elle ne me parle plus ? Seulement parce que je ne lui ai pas offert assez de cadeaux. Je crois."

Est-ce que je devrais le reprendre, se demande Te Fiti, le garder en moi seulement ? Mais elle a vu des humaines pleurer pour cela, et ne va-t-elle pas rendre les choses encore pires. Que faire, se demande-t-elle encore, que dois-je faire ?

"J'aurais peut-être pu lui demander ce qu'elle voulait si, tu sais, elle me parlait encore. Au fait !" s'exclame l'Océan, "tu as pensé à lui demander ? Ce qu'elle préfèrerait ?"

"Mais comment ?" demande Te Fiti. Elle ne sait pas écrire des messages avec les fleurs et ne peut pas en placer dans les étoiles.

"C'est bien la question ! Si encore elle venait me voir, hein ?"

"Je sais." dit Te Fiti. "Transmettras-tu un message pour moi ?"

"A la Nuit ? Ah non, Moana ? Mais je te dis, elle ne comprend rien, elle est désespérante, parfois."

"Non, à quelqu'un qui comprendra ton langage."

Elle pourrait jurer que l'Océan est très fier de lui quand il dit "Je peux au moins finir ce que j'ai commencé."

* * *

C'est la première fois que Moana reste aussi longtemps dans son île. Ses parents sont ravis. Même les marins qui voyagent avec elle semblent enchantés de prendre une pause. Et en fait, cela ne lui déplait pas.

C'est la raison pour laquelle elle ne part pas qui lui pèse.

Elle a l'impression que son ventre commence à s'arrondir - ou peut-être est-ce qu'elle ne prend pas autant d'exercice qu'elle en a l'habitude ? Et elle n'a toujours pas réussi à demander à sa mère si c'est possible de porter un enfant sans s'être couchée avec un homme. On lui a toujours dit que non, mais peut-être y a-t-il encore des secrets.

Et puis, alors qu'elle se promène encore sur la plage, se demandant que faire, un point se précise à l'horizon.

C'est un faucon qui se rapproche à grande vitesse, qui se révèle rapidement plus grand qu'à l'ordinaire.

"Admirez, mesdames et messieurs, votre île a été visitée par le grand Maui ! Je viens inviter Moana dans la demeure des dieux, et... he, pourquoi il n'y a personne ?"

"Et oui, je suis seule au bord de la mer juste pour te gâcher ton entrée. Comment vas-tu ? Et surtout, quelle est cette histoire de demeure des dieux ?"

"Cette histoire ? Oh, Te Fiti m'a demandé un petit service, et vu notre histoire, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir dire non. Tu pourrais probablement. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien."

Elle n'y avait pas pensé récemment. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine. "Je voudrais bien, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir prendre la mer, parce que..."

"Ca ne sera pas un problème !" s'exclame Maui. "J'ai plus rapide !"

Et voilà que, retransformé en faucon, il saisit Moana doucement dans ses serres et l'emporte avec elle - pas doucement du tout. Le vent siffle à ses oreilles. Ses propres cheveux lui giflent le visage.

"Il est hors de question que tu me fasses faire tout le trajet comme ça !" s'exclame-t-elle. Aussi, je suis probablement enceinte, pense-t-elle, et dans ces circonstances cela la ferait presque rire.

Voilà que les serres la lachent, et elle se retrouve à tomber, ou peut-être à tomber vers le haut, tellement elle ne comprend plus où elle en est. Elle ne voit même plus le sol.

Elle retombe sur le dos du faucon.

"Mieux comme ça, princesse ?" demande-t-il.

"Toujours pas une princesse." dit-elle en tentant de retrouver où est le haut.

"Alors, on y va ?"

"En avant !" s'exclame-t-elle. Elle n'aimera jamais le ciel autant que la mer, mais elle pense commencer à s'y habituer malgré tout.

* * *

Quand Te Fiti voit que Moana a suivi Maui, elle sent un espoir transpercer son coeur. Elle se demande ce que Maui lui a expliqué.

"Rien," lui dit l'Océan. "Et tu n'as pas à lui en vouloir. Pas pour ça, en tout cas. C'est à toi de le faire."

Te Fiti tend la main pour que Moana vienne y sauter, si petite et fière.

"A ton service, Te Fiti !" s'exclame Maui. "Et par là, je veux dire, si tu fais pleurer Moana, je... disons que tu ne compteras pas sur moi pour recommencer."

Moana lui sourit. Bien sûr, elle ne sait pas encore. "Tu voulais me voir ?"

"Je voulais te présenter mes excuses." dit-elle. Encore une fois, elle a l'impression que toutes les fleurs sur son corps deviennent rouges.

Avant que Moana ne puisse lui poser la moindre question, elle commencé à parler, et ses aveux coulent comme une rivière.

"Je croyais que tu voulais... je croyais que tu voulais cet enfant sans devoir choisir un homme, mais en fait, c'est moi qui le voulais. Je ne comprends pas bien les humains. Et ces temps-ci je ne me comprends pas bien moi-même." C'est peut-être parce qu'elle est restée si longtemps sans coeur, mais elle n'est pas tombée si bas qu'elle se cherche des excuses. "Mais dis-moi ce que tu veux maintenant. Je ne ferai plus rien sans ton accord. Je regrette."

Moana la regarde, sans comprendre au début. "C'est toi ? Le père de... c'est vraiment un enfant ? Un vrai petit enfant ? Je n'étais pas sûre."

Te Fiti hoche la tête. Elle n'est pas un père, mais Moana est la mère, certainement. Elle ose lever sa main, l'amener tout proche de son visage, pour la regarder de près.

"Pourquoi ? Je comprends... je veux dire, je comprends comment c'est arrivé, c'est plus sensé que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, mais il y a beaucoup plus de choses que je ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai pas peur d'être choisie pour une nouvelle mission. Que veux-tu de moi, Te Fiti ?"

"Je voulais juste que tu sois heureuse !" s'exclame-t-elle encore.

"Oh."

Et un instant, elle a l'impression que Moana comprend. Que les dieux ne sont pas là que pour demander des dons aux humains.

"Je suis heureuse." dit la jeune fille doucement. "C'est seulement que... j'aurais aimé savoir avant. Mais je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux, je n'aurais même pas pu rêver cela."

Elle embrasse sa joue très doucement, et Te Fiti sent quelque chose vibrer en elle, qui ressemble à la vie qu'elle a donné à tous les êtres, peut-être.

"Mais je veux rentrer dans mon île. Je veux repartir sur la mer." demande Moana. Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. "Peux-tu me donner quelque chose pour me souvenir de toi ?"

Si cela ne la transformait pas en monstre, Te Fiti lui donnerait volontiers son coeur à nouveau.

Mais elle fait juste pousser entre ses doigts une fleur qu'elle dépose dans ses cheveux.

"Elle ne se fanera pas." dit-elle. "Et j'entendrai quand tu me parleras."

"Merci." dit juste Moana. Elle tend la main, et caresse le bout de ses doigts.

"Et en voilà une autre pour ton enfant plus tard." dit-elle encore, rapidement. Mais elle laisse sa main plus longtemps dans la sienne. Moana est si petite, et cela semble si naturel pourtant. "Pour notre enfant."

Un instant, Te Fiti craint qu'elle s'incline devant elle. Mais en fait, elle se couche sur le ventre, dans la paume verdoyante de sa main, et ferme les yeux. Un instant, tout est parfait.

* * *

Quand Te Fiti repose Moana sur une petite île rocheuse, Maui l'attend. Il semble en grande conversation avec l'Océan, sur un sujet assez gênant pour qu'il s'interrompe brusquement en l'entendant arriver. Est-elle la seule au monde qui ne comprenne pas ce que lui disent les vagues ?

Ou plutôt, elle ne comprend pas les mots. Elle a l'impression, souvent, de savoir malgré tout.

Comme elle sait, à cet instant, qu'ils étaient en train de parler d'elle et de Te Fiti.

Comme elle sent les vibrations d'affection qui émanent de la fleur dans ses cheveux, même si cela n'a rien d'une voix.

Elle regarde à nouveau la déesse géante, l'île verdoyante, qui lui sourit sans plus rien dire.

"Alors ?" demande Maui. "Vous avez décidé de comment tu expliqueras à tes parents ?"

Non, cela a été la dernière chose à son esprit.

"Tu auras le temps en chemin. Je te ramène ?"

Oui. Elles se sont assez parlé, avec Te Fiti. Elles se sont dit au revoir. Rester ne prolongerait pas la présence, juste la séparation.

"Dis-leur que tu fais ce que tu veux." dit Maui en s'envolant. "Cela marche toujours... presque toujours."

Elle rit.

"Me ramèneras-tu ici de temps en temps ?" demande-t-elle.

"J'ai payé ma dette envers Te Fiti. Je pense. Mais pour une amie, c'est différent. Evidemment. Quand tu voudras !"

Je reviendrai, pense Moana. Et elle se rappelle ce que lui disait sa mère, quand elle essayait de la convaincre une fois de plus. Tu es l'héritière de ton père, mais si tu as un enfant, lui aussi prendra ta place, un jour ou l'autre. Tu ne te sentiras plus forcée de diriger ici, tu seras libre de vivre où tu veux, sur les mers, ou sur l'île qui te plaira.

Et Moana sait maintenant où cela pourra être.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Une part d'elle dans le monde des dieux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773207) by [Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic)




End file.
